


Two sides

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy in the middle, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drabble, Mister - Freeform, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Ruri tops, Strap-Ons, Ukyo misses sex, newlyweds, spouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: The chieftess finally gets her ring finger occupied. The childhood lover finally gets both a wife and his hole full. The outsider though..., still needs a desire to fulfill.
Relationships: Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ruri/Saionji Ukyou, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Ruri/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 6





	Two sides

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble hehehe

It's been months since Chrome and Ruri had gotten married, but Ruri knows how important Ukyo was to his husband, as the archer is the one guiding Chrome about the modern world's daily trivia (even though Senku is still his ultimate mentor). She lets go of her husband having fun with the sonarman until one day she learns from Minami that a 3-way relationship exists.. She nods when Chrome tells her he has to accompany Ukyo for navigation on another night, and Ruri followed an hour after, determined, with another one of Senku's rare inventions on her grip. She gasps slightly, she's aware of the affair but finding her husband's hole so stretched open on the archer's extremely thick girth under the dim candlelight in the navigation hut shocks her to the core.  
  
They stopped but Ruri steps into their space, a strap-on made by the crafts is in sight, and she tied it on her naked waist after purposedly putting a show of her puffy pink lips between her legs in front of both men. Ukyo widens his eyes but gets the code right way when Ruri walked towards their feet.  
  
Chrome almost fainted when he felt another tip fights for dominance against Ukyo's cock so it can slide in further. Ruri yelped when she pushed deeper, causing the synthetic fabric protruded to her folds just pressed right between her nubs and hits her clit. Ruri can't help but grind on his husband without realizing, pushing and rolling in and out that Ukyo's manhood had to surrender and pulled out a little to give Ruri more space. The new foreign pleasure she got on her core was making her tremble, pussy leaks a generous amount of cream underneath the strap's cloth.  
  
Ukyo had to gulp to the sight of even more fucked up Chrome above him, The sciencer bit his own trembling lips. But his eyes showed even more desire and need. Peeked to Chrome's back, the sight of Ruri's erect nipples printed on her tight dress made Ukyo throbbed more. Those nipples looked so hard and pointy, Ukyo could probably poke it and it would blast out with Ruri's holy breastmilk.  
  
"Ru..ruri.." Ukyo panted. "Pull down that goddamn.. suffocating dress.." and Ruri obliged to peel down the blue cotton garment and free her round breast. Soft, massive, and very round pair of boobs fell from the tight dress and the softened Ukyo went back to the track. Ukyo missed having sex with girls, he missed how his cock rubs with beautiful and flushing pinkish folds instead of the anus. He was throbbing and from his positionー, the sight of the spouse getting aroused above him made him snapped and went "Fuck. I'm aching for you both." he looked at Chrome with such worried stare, Chrome was actually trembling between them.  
  
"Hey, dove. You okay?" Ukyo caressed Chrome's temple and tried reassuring him, searching for hints whether Chrome wanted to stop. Ruri noticed how fragile his husband was, and she helped to ease the pain by leaning down, reaching for Chrome's cock and stroke it gently as her other wrist went into her strap and fingered her core by herself. Getting sudden pleasure against the strap was making Ruri overwhelmed, she almost forgot that she was torturing her husband more if she kept grinding in. Chrome whimpered when the priestess wraps her fingers around his length and it made Chrome even flushed and jolted more and more.  
  
"Ruri... ah-" instead of giving up, the brunet surprised his wife and his affair partner by sinking down even more, panting but the way he sighed made Ukyo's cock twitched because Ukyo could differentiate a sigh of pain with a sigh of pleasure. And Chrome, was now sighing as in saying 'thank you' to the two for filling up him so full, stretching him even wider. "J-just go on~ah- ...I want this. I want both of you.." Chrome's hand joined Ruri's on his cock and stroke himself with his wife's together, moaned loudly the moment Ruri leaned down again and now having her pink, hardened nubs rubbing against her husband's back.  
  
  
Ruri's giant breasts weren't helping as they now squished so tight between the spouse. Ukyo winced at how good his little brunet dove handling this. "Here we go, then."  
  
"Make me yours, both of you." The sciencer replied, and Ukyo rammed in.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Ruri gave her handkerchief to the archer, Ukyo wiped his own cum spilled from Chrome's poor hole. The three made it back home and put their beloved limp Chrome in the middle of the bed and hoping their sciencer won't have a lot of work to do tomorrow.  
  
"You sure about this, Ruri?"  
  
Ruri looked at the silver-haired man, palms couldn't stop caressing Chrome's side of his hip.  
  
"You sure about letting me get indulged in this? This is a marriage I'm currently fitting myself into."  
  
Instead of a word or two, Ruri told no words and immediately kissed Chrome's crown to soothe him into a deeper sleep. Then she stood up, scattering her articles of clothing again while walking toward the opposite of the bed. She brought Ukyo's wrist to grab and finally feel her breast, Ukyo winced but he continued to knead as he noticed Ruri had her lips pursed because Ukyo, a guy that knew what he was doing, totally pleased her in a whole different level from Chrome. "Yes." A sigh from the blond goddess was inaudible, but the man who has the sharpest ear in the world definitely heard it.  
  
  
"Both of us are already bonded with our beloved Chrome... Now it's your turn to mark me and complete the circle..." Fat and moist lips against a massive mushroom head, Ruri denied having preparation as she was confident enough to take a dick two times bigger than his husband.  
  
"Wellー Why would I resist if I'm able to fuck the goddess herself." Ukyo took no time to finally breed Ruri, unaware of drowsy eyes watching them making love passionately. He had no energy to join for the second time, but for a smile of joy from having both of his loves enjoying each other's pleasure, Chrome could even show it effortlessly.


End file.
